


His Sun, His Moon, and All His Stars

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I’m a bit of a sap, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, gender neutral reader, so heres oiks being one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: A small drabble of why Oikawa is in love





	His Sun, His Moon, and All His Stars

**Author's Note:**

> imagine me rolling up in heelys with a cherry slushy in hand and giving you this fic as an apology for disappearing 
> 
>    
> (I’m gonna regret that statement up there later)  
> anyway, I’m a sap so here ya go

Anyone could see how in love Oikawa Tooru was.  
The twinkle in his eye and the chirp in his voice whenever he spoke to Iwaizumi of the person he deeply cared about was as clear as a sunny day to any bystanders.

Tooru couldn’t help it.

He just loved seeing them everyday, even in passing when all he could say was a quick hi before they made their way to class.  
However, when they could stick around for a small conversation, Tooru was always sure to make them smile and laugh. As they would do so, he would bask in how they looked and sounded. Their nose would crinkle up a bit and they would grin wide (with their lips still looking so kissable). Their laugh was loud and would even snort when he told a particularly funny joke (he would feel his face heat up when that happened).

Their mere presence created a conflicting presence of comfort and just slight anxiety within him. They were warm and felt like home, but he felt nervous that he would cause them to turn away from him. When he seemed to get too nervous, they would notice and immediately ask him what was wrong with no clue that they were the reason behind all the butterflies in his stomach (they are so kind).

Tooru loved them. He _loves_ them.  
He would feel incomplete without them there by his side.

They were his sun, his moon and all his stars.

 


End file.
